


The True Spirit of Christmas

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As hunts-gone-wrong go…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Spirit of Christmas

Ed glances at Harry, all cross-armed and pinch-mouthed. Hasn’t spoken in fifty miles.

_Time to Jedi up, Zeddmore. He’s your best friend and you did kinda screw him outta Christmas sex with Dana._

“Look. I’m sorry. Okay?”

Harry shifts.

“I admit, I dropped the research ball. But I — ”

“Dude! You confused ‘Christmas ghost’ with ‘Christmas spirit.’” Icy glare. “Haunted houses aren’t _jolly,_ Ed.”

“Well, no, but… C’mon. Christmas is a time for forgiveness.”

“You’re thinking of Yom Kippur, dumbass.”

“Fine. But the eggnog? Huh? Those elf-chicks?”

Harry sighs. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Forgive me?”

“Maybe. Keep sucking up and we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to  **[spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)** for the 2015 Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
